


To Eat a "Chocolate" Cornet

by stingray5555



Series: A "Chocolate" Cornet [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Choking, Disembowelment, Fucked Up, Gen, Lobotomy, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Sadism, Torture, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingray5555/pseuds/stingray5555
Summary: During the school day, Saya is forced to formulate a new plan upon hearing the news that the remains of her victims had been discovered. Yet her carelessness has led to someone finding out about her involvement with the incident.





	To Eat a "Chocolate" Cornet

“Yamabuki-san, would you like to try solving the problem on the board?”

Hearing her name, Saya snapped out of her reverie and looked at the teacher. “Sure,” the inattentive girl responded, standing up and taking the marker from the teacher. Class was very dull and boring that day, so she stopped listening halfway through the lecture and began daydreaming. The sound of the marker squeaking against the whiteboard was the only sound in the room as she wrote down the solution to the problem given to her.

“That is correct. You may sit down.”

Saya nodded and went back to her seat. The teacher continued talking monotonously while she returned to her imagined world. What went on inside her head was nobody’s concern, but what did concern one friend of hers was the state she saw her in once class ended and lunch period started.

“Saya-chan…” Rimi went to her friend's desk and knelt in front of her, where Saya's head was hung over the table and whose eyes quickly avoided her presence as she approached. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she answered, her gaze fixated on the floor. She did not realize that class had already ended. “J-Just give me a few moments to myself.”

The bassist nodded, her optimistic attitude quickly diminishing her worries for her friend. “Okay, I’ll wait outside then.”

After she mumbled several words to herself, she stood up and walked with Rimi to the cafeteria, passing by several familiar faces along the way. Everyone still acted as if nothing had happened, but she could tell from their slightly more hunched postures and slower-paced walks that they knew what had happened to one of their schoolmates. It was still surprising for her to witness the effect of a single student’s disappearance on the whole school she studied in.

When Saya was walking through the school corridors earlier that day, she passed by Eve’s classroom, where she saw the white-haired girl sitting in the middle staring into the distance. Her arms were wrapped around her body, not because she was feeling cold, but because she was trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Another student, presumably one of her friends, approached her and asked her if she was okay, which she responded to with a feeble nod. Saya watched them from the door for a few more moments before going on her way.

Glancing inside her own classroom gave Saya a glimpse of a Kokoro that was not either running up and down the classroom aisles full of energy and cheer or babbling away with some of her friends. Instead, she spotted the gleeful girl sitting somberly in the far corner of the room drawing on a piece of paper, occasionally rubbing her eyes. The sullen look on her face was enough for Saya to tell she had heard the news too.

As she entered the room, she approached her friend Rimi first. She found the bassist sitting on her desk staring into the distance as if contemplating something. There was a note of anguish in the girl’s eyes. To cheer her up, Saya took the paper bag tucked under her arm and placed it on the table in front of Rimi. Looking up at Saya, she smiled and pulled out a chocolate cornet from the bag. She found it amusing to watch Rimi unknowingly munch on the cornet whose luscious chocolate was made of Chisato and Kaoru’s blood.

“Do you have any more choco cornets, Saya-chan?” Rimi asked Saya as they sat with the rest of Poppin’ Party in the cafeteria. “The ones you gave me this morning tasted really good!”

The drummer took out another paper bag from her backpack and handed it to her. “Don't worry, I still have some more! Here you go, Rimirin!”

Rimi’s eyes gleamed at the sight of three more sweet-smelling chocolate cornets. “Yay~!” She took one and stuffed one end inside her mouth. Saya closed her eyes and smiled. Rimi was too cute eating her favorite pastry.

“I see Rimi still manages to stay positive,” Tae muttered to Saya. “Even after their disappearances.”

“Well, I still had to talk to her about it this morning,” she replied. “But just a couple of Saya’s delicious cornets will always cheer any Rimi up! Hey! Why don’t you try one, O-Tae? I changed the recipe a bit over the weekend.”

“Sure.” Tae fished for a cornet from the paper bag and tore off a small piece before placing it inside her mouth. “Mmm! The chocolate tastes really good, Saya. What did you change?”

“Ah, I mixed in a new kind of chocolate with the old one to make the cornets. It’s slightly more bitter, like dark chocolate, and also a bit saltier. Then I added sugar to even out the taste.”

“Ohh.” The girl nodded in satisfaction as she swallowed. “I say the hint of bitterness and saltiness complements the sweetness of the chocolate really well. Good job, Saya!”

Saya flashed Tae a smile of gratitude. “Thank you!”

“Hey, I want to try some!” Kasumi suddenly piped in, having been listening in on them. 

Soon, the whole band was happily munching on their drummer’s baked goods, praising her at how delectable they were. Hearing her friends’ opinions on the cornets gave Saya a strong sense of achievement. She was already very elated from how much money her bakery had earned the past twenty-four hours, knowing that if the income kept flowing in at the same rate, her family would have enough to pay off the long-standing debts the business had in no time. The Yamabuki bakery has definitely risen from the ashes. All she needed to do was to clean and cover up her atrocious acts.

Then, Saya lost all progress in maintaining her innocence.

“Um,” Arisa spoke up suddenly as she was reading something on her phone. The cafeteria had also gotten noticeably noisier the next moment. Many students were taking their phones out and tapping quickly as if something had suddenly come up. Saya checked her own phone to see the post Arisa herself shared with their band group. A loud shriek rang from one side of the cafeteria at the same time her shivering hands nearly caused her to drop her phone.

Chisato and Kaoru had been found.

According to the post, the police found their remains hidden in the dark recesses of an abandoned, dilapidated building, where it was never meant to be found for a long time. It was simply fortunate that today was the day a blasting crew was scheduled to go there that morning to inspect the building for demolition. When a strong stench of decay hit them, they discovered the sacks they were stored in and reported it to the police. Upon investigating the scene, they were astonished at the sickening state the victims were in. Chisato’s body, or at least its pieces, were riddled with lacerations underneath dried blood; not to mention the large, gaping perforation where her genitalia was. Her limbs were so badly beaten and broken that each of her arms could be bent in five different directions. Kaoru, on the other hand, was not looking any better; her head had no more skin on the face and was missing an eyeball, with a slit running across her throat. Additionally, the joints on her legs were dislocated seemingly to make her fit inside the sack. The two victims also had a substantial amount of their fluids drained from them, with Chisato almost completely dry.

Saya was flabbergasted at the news. Such an unlucky turn of events for her. The plan she thought out for framing somebody required going back inside the building, so now she had no way of ensuring all eyes are averted away from her. She had to brainstorm a new plan.

“Who… who could have done something like this?!” shouted Arisa. “S-Such inhumanity!”

“C-Chisato-senpai… Kaoru-san…” Kasumi cried as she and Tae read the depressing news on Arisa’s phone. “I… I can’t believe it…”

Rimi did not stick around after reading the news and immediately ran away from the table in hysterics. Saya, despite still being distraught about her foiled plan, decided to follow her crying friend, passing by the faces of the mournful students that were now common throughout the cafeteria. As she walked out of the place, she could hear Pastel*Palettes’ pink-haired leader wailing from a nearby table, and the emotions present in her cries were indescribable.

“Go away…” Rimi sobbed, trying to shoo Saya away as she entered the comfort room a few seconds after she did. She was leaning over the edge of the sink. Saya ignored her and remained inside anyway. “Rimirin…”

“Sniff…” Rimi wiped the tears streaming down her face. Saya exhaled and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

“Oh, what can I do…” she said with a frown on her face, resting her head atop Rimi’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Rimirin; I don’t really know how to help…”

Rimi gently leaned her head onto Saya’s. “Saya-chan… Why would anyone do such a thing to Kaoru-san? A-And Chisato-senpai?”

Empathizing with Rimi, Saya began to start acting heavy-hearted. “I don’t know… Maybe they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or somebody needed them dead; it doesn't matter! But surely it wasn’t necessary for them to end up in such a horrifying condition!”

“What have they done for somebody to have reason to kill them?”

“They did not do anything at all! They’re very good people! I have no idea… we all have no idea! I’m confused, just like you…”

“There's no reason for anyone to hate Kaoru-san!” her little voice suddenly erupted, reverberating across the small bathroom. Albeit she was crying at the same time, her fury had blown out from inside her from the sheer iniquity of the whole event. Anger was an emotion Saya rarely saw in the sweet, delicate girl. After Rimi’s outburst, she decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being and instead grasp her hand to try and keep her calm, while her arms, still remained entwined around her, slowly brought her body closer to hers. A warm, comforting hug may all be that Rimi needed to stop crying. 

“Listen, Rimi…” she began to whisper. “I do not know exactly how you feel right now, but I know it must be really painful to lose someone you adore. Kaoru-san is a lovely person, isn’t she? I’ve seen you multiple times to try and talk to her so that you two could be friends. And it must be so unfair that all your efforts were all for nothing. Everyone’s feeling the same way as you, Rimirin. Nobody can bear losing two beautiful girls who did not even do anything wrong. But remember that we can’t bring them back anymore. The most we can do is hope that whoever did such a horrible crime will be put to justice. Then instead of continuing to grieve after that, we could at least reminisce and thank them for the wonderful things they did when they were alive, right? The highest tribute to the dead is not grief, but gratitude. Let’s remember them in a positive light.”

A minute of silence ensued. Saya began to think that her speech may not have been the kind of solace Rimi needed, but she was relieved to hear the girl’s cries slowly getting less frequent. Once Rimi had stopped sobbing, Saya released her arms from her and rubbed the side of her eyes with her thumbs.

“I know you’re strong, Rimirin!” she told her encouragingly. “No more tears, please? Seeing you sad makes me sad too…”

The now-smiling bassist gave a smile of assurance. “T-Thank you, Saya-chan! I… I really would not know what to do without your help…”

Saya and Rimi hugged once again. “I’ll meet you back at the table, okay?” she said, feeling a movement down in her bowels. “I’m just going to stay here for a few more minutes.”

“Okay!” Rimi replied, noticing Saya bend over a little and clutch her stomach. “Bye!”

Saya rushed inside the stall next to her afterward and began to do her duty. “Looks like I need a new plan, huh?” she started whispering to herself. “How unlucky could I be for them to be found so quickly? Well, that can’t be helped now. I need a Plan B.”

Thinking nobody was there to hear her, Saya continued voicing out her thoughts, ruminating over every possibility she could think about. “But Saya, how would you place the knife in her room without being seen? No, framing Misaki wouldn’t make much sense. Maybe Hagumi? She owns a meat shop, so she should have the capability to cut carcasses into pieces. Oh right, I still have a lock of Chisato-san’s hair. I could use that too. And one of Hagumi’s knives! I think Hagumi would be perfect.”

Unfortunately, Sayo Hikawa, who was also there to relieve herself, had heard every single word that she said. She had gone to the bathroom when Saya was whispering into Rimi’s ear and entered the stall only another stall away from where Saya was in. Hearing the lower years grieving together outside piqued her curiosity, but Saya’s ramblings had Sayo listening to every detail. 

"Yes, yes! I'll just take one more victim and then leave some of her remains inside Hagumi's croquette store. Maybe I can mix the body parts up with the meat she uses to make her seem even more disgraceful to the public. Alright, plan B done! I think Misaki would be the perfect girl for this job."

Sayo listened to her portentous words in shock. Saya could not have been behind the recent killings, right? A second year student committing such atrocious acts was unthinkable. But it was all too real. Saya was already planning on taking her third victim, and she sounded serious about it. Knowing that she was the only witness to her intentions put a great deal of stress on her. 

“I have to tell the teachers about Yamabuki-san as soon as possible,” she said to herself, strengthening her resolve to put a stop to her murder spree. “Then I will call the police.”

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Sayo left the stall she was in and crept past the cubicle Saya was in. She successfully made it out of the comfort room without getting noticed and began to search for teachers along the hallway. She did not want to enter the faculty room as it was considered rude to do so without official academic business. After nervously walking up and down the corridors for the third time she finally spotted a figure of authority and began to relate to him what she had heard.

“Mister, I am terribly sorry for interrupting you, but…” she apologized without waiting for the man to stop walking. “I-I think I know who was behind Shirasagi-san’s death…”

By then, Saya was also travelling down the same hallway when she saw Sayo talking to one of her teachers. She hid behind the corner of the wall to hear what she was saying.

“I-It was a second-year student who killed her,” the green-haired lass continued frantically. “I believe her name was-”

Her discussion was cut short however when she spotted Saya peeking at the two of them. Saya was glaring at her while she ambled towards her. Out of fear, Sayo turned away from the man and briskly walked away, keeping her head faced in front of her trying to act as if nothing was going on. The man watched the girl disappear and looked at the newcomer in confusion. Saya gulped. Sayo had been eavesdropping on her, it seems. Luckily for her, her teacher was slow to put two and two together and did not suspect a thing. She respectfully nodded at him before she left the area.

“Making my life harder, Sayo-senpai?” Saya muttered clenching her fists, even though she knew she only had herself to blame for her mishap. “Looks like I’ll have to include you in my plan…”

The rest of the day was a very long wait for Sayo. Even though she was not fully convinced that Saya was the suspect, the anxiety she was getting from realizing that she might target her later for knowing about her plans was pushing her towards the edge. For the rest of her classes that afternoon, Saya’s ominous words were all that was etched on her mind. She tried to hide her distressed condition from her classmates as much as she could, but one had a keen eye and approached her after the last period had ended.

“I-Is there anything wrong, Hikawa-san?” a worried Rinko asked her. “You’ve been biting your nails a lot…”

“W-Was I?” she fretted, looking at her fingertips to find out Rinko was stating the truth. “It’s nothing…”

“Oh… b-but-”

Sayo stood up and took her belongings. “My apologies, Shirokane-san, but I have to leave.” She then left the classroom without saying a word, troubling Rinko even more.

Now that she had time to talk with the police, Sayo hung around the front of the school and took out her phone, but she found out the battery was already dead. Having forgotten her power cable at home, calling the police was out of the question. Her next best bet was to simply go to the station, but she did not know what street that was located in, and without her phone’s navigational aid it would take her a long time to find it. Ask around for directions? Everyone she asked either did not know where it was or gave rough estimates on where they thought it was. At that point, she decided it was better to just go back home and call from there, as her house was only several hundred meters away from school anyway. So she did.

Unbeknownst to her, Saya was following her, with the sole intention of getting rid of her. She did not need witnesses messing up her perfectly laid out plan. After sitting with uneasiness the entire day, she was relieved to find out Sayo had not done anything to wreck her chances of remaining free yet. So it was the best course of action to silence her before she could have another chance to do so.

As she trailed Sayo, Saya was sweeping the ground with her eyes for a large blunt object like a rock. Since she was going to operate outside of the comfort of her bakery, she needed to improvise the tools and methods she was going to use for the job. At one point, Sayo stopped by a convenience store to pick up a bag of potato chips and a soda. Saya also entered the store soon after she left, this time purchasing a piece of melon bread, a bottle of milk, and a newspaper with Chisato and Kaoru’s names on the headline.

“Right on the headlines, huh,” she chuckled, reading the front page as she popped the bread inside her mouth. “Well, guess it’s only a matter of time before I’m found.” She tucked the milk bottle underneath her arm, intending to use it for later.

Saya rolled the newspaper up after she was done and threw it in a nearby trash bin. She then looked up to see Sayo across the street inserting her keys into the lock of the door of what should be her home. She hid behind a lamp post while she waited for her to unlock the door. After Sayo had disappeared into the comfort of her house, she stuck around for a few more seconds checking if the coast was clear, before she calmly crossed the road and entered the house.

“Ugh…” Sayo groaned as she plopped her entire body on her bed, her hands massaging her temples. She was now suffering from a headache from all the worry she experienced while at school. That was why she decided to treat herself a little bit with some of her favorite branded potato chips. But she figured she’ll just savor the chips later after taking a quick nap.

There was nobody else but Sayo inside the house, so Saya was able to roam the inside unnoticed. She found the girl sleeping soundly inside her room lying on her side, so she thought she could use the time to start scouting for materials in her house. There was a set of kitchen knives inside a wooden holder on one of the counters of the kitchen. Inside a toolbox stored in a small room under their stairs, she found a fiberglass hammer and several long double-headed nails. Finally, she picked up a thin steel bar that she found lying around outside their house and left all these objects on the base of the stairs.

Now it was time to put her bottle of milk to use. She needed the large surface area of the glass bottle to knock out Sayo effectively, else if she uses the hammer, she could end up doing more damage than she needed to. She peeked inside Sayo’s room, and seeing that she was still asleep in the same position as before, she entered the room with the bottle in hand and whacked it on her head.

Unfortunately, that did not turn out great for her, as all that did was cause Sayo to fall out of her bed grasping the side of her head in pain. “Agh!” she yelled out before finally getting silenced by a second hit. The force of the second impact caused the bottle to shatter, scattering milk and broken glass everywhere on the floor. 

“Oops…” Saya murmured, worried that she might have ended her sooner than she wanted. She threw the broken piece in her hand away and pressed her fingers on Sayo’s wrist to check for a pulse. Fortunately, there still was. Saya sighed in relief, knowing that she could still execute her sadistic desires. 

As she was about to walk down the stairs to retrieve the materials she was going to use, she suddenly heard the front door open. She ran back inside Sayo’s room to hide, hoping that it wasn’t her parents that had just entered the house. She wasn’t going to take second chances, however, and picked up a shard from the shattered bottle to use as a weapon. After hearing someone going up the stairs, the area was silent for a few seconds before she heard knocking on the door.

“Onee-chan…” a desolate voice sounded from outside. “Can we talk for a while? Please?”

It was Sayo’s younger twin, Hina. She had definitely heard the news judging from the morose tone of her voice. She came home earlier than usual just so that she could release her emotions to someone whom she trusted, like her older sister.

“Onee-chan?” There was no response from inside. Hina always expected her to say that she was busy or open the door with an annoyed look whenever she asked for something, but this time there was just no answer. She asked for the third time, to which she was answered with nothing. Now that she felt something was wrong, she opened the door only to find her sister lying face down on the floor.

“Whahh!” she shrieked, stepping back in horror. Saya stepped into Hina’s view afterward, pointing the shard at her.

“Hello, Hina-san,” she smiled sinisterly, walking up to her until she was merely inches away. 

“S-Saya-chan?!” she exclaimed, affrighted by her presence inside her house. “W-What’s going on?”

“Listen up closely: go inside this room right now and do not ever make an attempt to escape. Understand?”

Hina did not answer; she merely stared at Saya paralyzed with consternation. With a stern look, Saya reiterated her statement. “Do you understand?” she asked, this time with an impatient tone.

“Y-Yes…” she nodded quickly, shivering in fear.

“Good. You wouldn’t want a piece of glass sticking through your body, don’t you? Now go!”

“Eep!” Hina scampered inside the room and cowered in a corner, burying her head in between her knees and covering the top of her head with her hands.

Saya went down afterward to retrieve all the things she left at the bottom of the stairs. She then locked the door and proceeded to drag Sayo to an empty area of the wall. She pulled her left arm upward, raising her body along with it, and held her elbow to the wall.

“W-What are you going to do?!” cried Hina, seeing Saya pick up the hammer and nails from the pile of items. She responded with a short giggle and began hammering the nail through the middle of Sayo’s raised arm into the drywall. Hina screamed in terror and closed her eyes as blood began spurting out of the area the nail went through, flowing down onto the sleeve of her sister’s uniform. The banging of the hammer against the head of the nail echoed throughout the room alongside the fainter but still audible sound of Saya’s heavy breathing.

“Hina-san, how about you do the other arm?” Saya offered the hammer and a nail to her just as she finished cohering Sayo’s arm to the wall. 

“No!” she shouted, swatting her hand away. “Please… please stop hurting onee-chan…”

“I see how it goes,” she said, brandishing the glass shard. Hina gulped and reluctantly took the hammer and nail from her.

Holding Sayo’s right arm to the wall, Saya pointed at an area below the elbow and instructed Hina to pierce the nail through there. “Aren’t you a genius? You should know how to hammer a nail into something, don’t you?” She repeatedly rebuked the poor, troubled girl who could do nothing but stand in place, legs trembling. “Hurry up! My arm’s getting numb!”

With tears falling from her eyes, Hina positioned the nail just above the location Saya marked and weakly struck it with the hammer, barely breaking the skin but enough for a small amount of blood to flow out. “Sniff… I’m sorry…” she sobbed, lowering her head. “I can’t… I can’t do this to onee-chan!”

“Then I’ll do it,” Saya hissed, snatching the hammer from her and finishing what Hina had already started. Sayo’s body now hung from the wall, only supported by two pieces of pointed steel, while her legs and feet rested lifelessly on the floor. Every once in a while, the red liquid that streamed down her arms would coalesce and drip down onto the ground. Saya dusted her hands and picked out the largest knife among the set of kitchen knives, before turning towards the sobbing girl next to her.

“How would you like to be the executioner’s assistant?” she asked with a smile, holding Hina’s head up from her chin.

“I don’t want to… I don’t want to…” she repeated in between hics and sobs.

“Come on, you’ll get the chance to punish the criminal for her sins.”

“Criminal? My sister wouldn’t do anything to be called a criminal!” she shouted, glaring at Saya through her tear-filled eyes.

“Yes, she did. As long as she exists, she will continue to threaten me and my family’s lives. She knows something about me, and if she reports what she knows to the police, who knows what will happen to me? And the opprobrium that my family will receive afterward will surely warrant them a target painted on their heads. You see? Multiple counts of endangerment to life. Horrible, especially when there are two children involved.”

Right then did Hina realize that the girl standing in front of her was the one who had killed her bandmate and friend as well as Kaoru. She dropped onto her knees and pleaded for Saya to spare her sister. “Please… please don’t kill onee-chan…” she cried, her voice beginning to sound shaky and frenzied. “I’ll do anything… please…”

“Sure. When your sister wakes up, tell her that eavesdropping on someone is a crime and that trying to snitch on that certain someone has led her to this.”

Saya suddenly heard a cough coming from behind her, followed by more coughing and gasping. She shook Hina off her feet and turned around to see that her victim was regaining consciousness. 

“Well, well. Sayo-senpai is finally waking up,” she smirked, stepping in front of her. “How was your nap? Did you sleep well? You shouldn’t have been stupid enough to wait until Christmas to squeal to the police!”

Sayo let out a loud grunt; her head felt like heavy barbels were resting on top of it, and the pulsating pain soaring out of her arms caused her great discomfort. “Urgh…”

“What’s wrong? Having a headache? I sure did too after all the worry you caused me!”

“Onee-chan…” Hina’s soft voice sounded behind Saya, causing Sayo to snap out of her befuddled state. “I’m so sorry… I can’t do anything to help…”

“Hina?!” she blurted out, only to find her younger sister crying behind the psychopath holding a knife. She tried moving her body but was only met with tremendous pain when she attempted to pull herself away from the wall. “Nnragh!”

“Fufu, how does it feel like to get nailed to the wall? Also, you might want to keep your feet on the ground; else, you’ll feel the pain even more.”

Saya was clever in maintaining her victim’s security this time: Sayo was placed in such a way that the only position her legs could be in was fully extended in front of her with her feet flat on the ground. Maintaining that position was exhausting for her, and if she shifted her legs ever so slightly, her whole body weight would pull down on the nails, inflicting immense agony.

“So, now that Sayo-senpai is awake, I guess it’s time to start administering the death penalty.” Saya paraded around the room twirling the knife in her hand, cogitating her first move while Hina went and hugged her older sister, the most she could do to comfort her. Sayo definitely felt the anguish in her younger sister’s voice as she repeatedly told her sorry, and began to fear that this would be the last day that the two would ever see each other.

“You don’t have to apologize, Hina,” she whispered to the woebegone girl. “It was my fault I got myself into this. I should have taken the opportunity but I threw it away. And now… now I will pay the price for my stupidity…”

“N-No…” Hina hugged Sayo even tighter and buried her face into her body. “Sniff… I-I don’t wanna lose you… onee-chan…”

Sayo could already feel her own emotions welling up inside her once her younger sister began to speak like she was saying her last goodbyes, to the person that she had looked up to her whole life. 

"I… I wouldn't be the same without you, onee-chan… but I promise I'll stay strong! Just like what you told me before my performance a few months ago! I never forgot that day until now… b-because you were there to support and cheer for me! I couldn't have gone through that day if it wasn't for you…"

"Huh? You… You remembered that?" 

"I never really got why you didn't want me watching you perform, or why you don't want me interfering with your business at all, but… but I get it now! It's because you're strong, and strong people don't need that much support! You didn't want me there because you'll feel like your bandmates will think that you're weaker than you truly are! But I'll always be there to support you, onee-chan! You're the best sis in the world! And sisters will always be there for each other!"

“N-No… T-That’s not…” Without knowing it, her eyes were slowly becoming moist with tears. “That’s not why-”

Hina wiped the tears flowing down her face and hugged Sayo even tighter. “I couldn’t have gotten to where I am now without you, onee-chan! You inspired me to always do my best because I always see you doing your best, too! Nobody will ever replace such an awesome older sis like you! I love you, onee-chan… I really do…”

After hearing the words that came straight from her sister's heart, Sayo lowered her head and began to cry, the first time she had ever done so in a very long time. The strongest people will and always will be weakened by the heartbreaking words of the people they loved. Sayo never realized it, but Hina depended and looked up to her a lot, despite all the times that she had acted condescendingly towards her. She was right: sisters are always there for each other, and knowing all the times when she wasn't there for her when she needed her, plus the times when she pushed her away when all she wanted was to help and give her full support, she became very remorseful and angry at herself, more so when she knew she wouldn't be able to pay her back in the future anymore. She was the big sister, after all; it was her job to help mold her younger sister into the best she can.

"I see these two have gotten quite emotional," Saya interrupted them from behind. "Now please move out of the way, Hina-chan."

Hina gave Sayo one last hug before separating from her. "Goodbye… onee-chan…" 

Sayo said nothing more and continued weeping at her feeling of insufficiency as a proper older sister. The pain she was experiencing from her own emotions almost completely masked the pain surging out of her arms. That was not going to last long, however, once Saya began her procedure.

“Oh, Sayo-senpai…” she said grabbing her chin and lifting her head up. “How do we start?”

“Hmph…” she seethed, turning her tearful eyes away from Saya’s.

Saya pushed Sayo’s long green hair to the back, uncovering her first target, her ears. She gave her a wicked smile after she faced her head back towards hers and raised her knife up to her face. “For eavesdropping on me, I’ll have your ears cut off.”

Sayo gazed into the caliginous eyes of the smirking baker girl. “No… no… no!”

Poor Hina could not do anything but watch helplessly as Saya began mercilessly hacking Sayo’s ears off one by one, alongside hearing her scream and shout from the agonizing pain. Crying was not doing enough to relieve herself from the intense excruciation she was getting from the torture of her sister. “Stop!” was all she could yell at Saya, of course to no effect. Grabbing onto her arms was no use either for she would just threaten her with the blade in her hand. 

“Hey, Hina-san!” Saya took her hand and placed something on it. “You can keep this as a souvenir.”

Once she saw the bloody cartilage sitting on her palm, Hina immediately dropped it, trembling at the feeling of her sister’s warm blood on her skin. Saya giggled at Hina’s reaction. “It’s a souvenir like no other!”

“A-Ack…” She simply stared at the red liquid on her hand, mortified. Her body could not decide whether to wipe it off or just faint. She ended up lying down on the floor away from the gruesome scene and curled up into a ball.

Saya then sliced off the other ear at its base to the point where it was just hanging off the side of Sayo’s head. With one rapid pulling motion, she ripped it off with force, taking along with it a small shred of skin from the surrounding area. Sayo cried out and gnashed her teeth. The horrible stinging pain caused her to feel like her head had thousands of pins poking through it. To add to the torment, she was losing the energy she needed to keep her body from dropping to the ground, which would then trigger the intense pain from the nails. Saya began playing with the cut-off appendage, squishing it and stretching it around before tossing it towards Hina’s direction.

“How does it feel, Sayo-senpai?” she asked wiping the blood off her knife on the inside of her lower lip. “Can you still hear me? That’s why you don’t spy on people~”

Sayo’s auditory ability had been reduced to a defective state, where the words Saya was speaking to her were all airy and discrepant-sounding like she was listening through a phone speaker. Her hearing gradually became more suppressed when the blood that exuded out of her wounds began to enter and clog her ear canal. Saya glided her index finger up Sayo’s neck to her chin and began the next phase of her plan.

“Let’s give that snitching, tattletale mouth of yours a treatment deserving of such.” Saya picked up the hammer and, after lifting Sayo’s head up again, bashed her mouth with it as powerfully as she could, pushing her head backwards from the impact. The sound of shattering was heard as the blow was dealt, breaking the skin of her lips and chipping off several teeth hidden behind it. 

“Heh, you don’t have to worry about your pearly whites,” she snickered, dealing more blows directly to her teeth after she forced open her mouth. “I don’t see you smile, anyway. At least your sister does. If only you did so more often, you’d be so much more beautiful…”

As if breaking off her teeth did not produce enough bloodshed, Saya picked out a small paring knife and sliced Sayo’s gums open, quickly filling the inside of her mouth with blood. Sayo’s screaming was swiftly replaced with a gurgly mess once the profuse amounts of blood flowed to the back of her mouth, almost choking her. Saya noticed this and slapped her at the back of her head, causing her to spew a mixture of blood, saliva, and bits of broken teeth onto her uniform. She watched the guitarist drop her head and gasp for air as more red liquid continued dripping out of her open mouth by the second. 

“My, my… what a mess you’ve made!” she muttered looking at her besmirched uniform. “Don't think the strongest detergents can remove such a large stain! Well, it's okay! You can just throw your uniform out since you won't be using it anymore!"

"Y-You…" Sayo sputtered, unable to speak properly. "You did this to the two others… didn't you?" 

Saya rolled her eyes. "Well, not exactly. I made sure each one of them had a unique, creative demise. Murder is an art form, after all. It's going to get boring when I do the same thing over and over again, won't it? " 

"Animals like you should be rotting in prison!" she shouted at her with great fury. 

Hearing her insulting words, Saya gripped on the underside of Sayo's head and violently shook it around, bringing her face closer to hers at the same time. "Did you just call me an animal, Sayo? Do I not look human to you?!”

But as quickly as she grabbed ahold of her, she let go and stepped away from her. “How difficult does it have to be?!” she shouted in a bitter tone. “I thought it would have all ended with Chisato-san, but everyone just has to keep meddling with me! It’s not even my fault anymore that I keep having to do this! Does fate really want me dead this much? All I wanted was to keep the bakery running… for Mom and Dad's sake… for my siblings…"

Sayo did not say a word and instead raised her head and looked at her in puzzlement, which prompted Saya to tell her the ulterior motive for the killings.

“Surely you’ve been to my family’s bakery at least once, right? To savor our delicious baked goods? Unfortunately, these past few months, these delicious baked goods were no more. My mom, who was the master baker in the family, suddenly fell ill one day and could not get back to working anymore. Dad only handled the finances and management of the bakery, and so had little to no knowledge about baking. That left me in charge of the kitchen. Countless times I tried to match the goodness and quality of what Mom made, but I could not do it. Our customers, and even the most loyal of them, were starting to find alternatives when our products did not satiate their tastes anymore. That led to our bakery to the brink of shutting down from all the expenses it produced and the lack of funds to support it.”

“I was desperate. If we lost our precious bakery, then we lost our only source of income. Dad’s part-time job was not enough to feed five mouths and keep a roof over our heads, plus pay for Mom’s treatment. Everyone was counting on me, but I let them down every single time! I was such a failure! One day, while I was preparing the chocolate needed for the pastries that day, Dad entered the kitchen and told me that if we did not pay all the debts incurred by the bakery in two weeks, then it was time to say goodbye to the business. I was so upset that I literally took the knife next to me and slashed my wrists open. When I came back from the hospital a few days later, the bowl was still in the same place where I left it. So I used the chocolate that was inside it that day and, lo and behold, it tasted absolutely marvelous. It was a flavor nothing like what I have tasted before! Then I realized that some of my blood must have dripped down into the bowl, and that made the chocolate taste the way it was. I was ecstatic. Could this be what will save the business? I thought. And my answers were confirmed when the few customers who came that day asked me if I could divulge the recipe.”

“But that only lasted a day. The next day, I was back to using normal ingredients. At one point, when I tasted a new chocolate mix, it was the best tasting chocolate I had made next to the one I accidentally made with blood. I couldn’t wait for one of my customers to try it! Chisato-san was my first customer and tried one of my chocolate cornets, but I was crushed when she said she did not like it one bit. That made me so angry! So angry, in fact, that I literally wanted to kill her. Then an idea struck me. Chocolate with blood was what the customers liked. Killing a person produces blood. And so, before the day had ended, I had a dead body in my bakery, and a container full of delicious blood. That day marked the revival of the Yamabuki bakery. It would have been flawless if it weren’t for you and Kaoru-san…”

"You… you killed Shirasagi-san… over a chocolate cornet?!" Sayo exploded, glaring at Saya with a stern, condescending expression. "And you used her blood to make more of your chocolate cornets?! You’re insane! You even had the audacity to try to frame someone else for such an atrocious act! The police will eventually find out, Yamabuki-san, and you will pay for what you have done. There’s no escaping the law. And if you somehow achieve that impossible of a feat, you cannot change your life anymore. Murderers for a day… become murderers forever…"

Saya's eyes widened. "No! You're lying!" she retorted, laughing her statements off. "Nobody can catch me! Everyone is so stupid! And no, I won't be a murderer so as long as all of you keep out of my business! Watch me, Sayo-senpai; I will change. No more bad Saya! Promise!" 

"The only way to get rid of your psychotic, sadistic, crackbrained attitude of yours is to kill yourself!"

Saya's kooky behavior suddenly turned fuming. "How dare you tell me that!" she roared, kicking Sayo in the stomach. "I’ll make sure you regret your words!" 

Still holding the knife, Saya forced open Sayo's mouth again and chopped off her tongue, where while in the middle of her shrills she tried forcing the dismembered tongue down her throat. Unable to counteract both the extreme pain and the feeling of choking on a piece of muscle at once, all Sayo's body could do was squirm in every joint that allowed for squirming. When she tried to cough, blood from her mouth would drip into her lungs which would cause her to cough even more. Otherwise, it would flow down her esophagus into her stomach where it would go back up again from her constant lurching. The repeated attempts at vomiting added to the immense discomfort in her upper body from the stomach acid. 

Not yet satisfied, Saya repeatedly plunged the knife down into her throat clogging up the tube even more and causing cuts to form along the sides. She giggled at her heartless act of inhumanity. Hearing the extremely violent sounds along with the traumatizing screeches and gurgles of torture eventually became too much for Sayo's younger sister to handle, and so she lost it. 

"That's enough!" Hina stood up and pushed Saya as powerfully as she could away from Sayo. She was definitely taken by surprise and fell to the floor. 

"You are one stupid girl!" she vituperated, lunging at Hina who tried to retrieve another knife. In reflex, the green-haired girl lifted her foot and gave Saya a kick straight to the head, sending her down to the floor again. Quickly, Hina grabbed a knife and tried to stab the downed girl through her forehead, but the blade slipped away from the skull and left a long cut under her hairline. Despite being distracted by blood dripping into her eyes that limited her view, Saya was able to bring Hina down by grabbing hold of her ankle when she was moving around. Hina was unable to react in time when Saya plunged the knife straight into her abdomen, effectively disabling her from moving. 

"You tried to play superhero, but you failed." Saya wiped the blood pouring from her head with her arm. "I've had enough. Time to end this."

Saya turned towards Sayo and smirked at the dying girl in front of her. Using the side of her legs, she pushed Sayo’s feet to the side, causing her body to drop slightly. She then rotated them towards the back of her body and anchored them against the base of the wall, forming a trapezoidal shape. Now with Sayo’s body leaning forward, she took Hina’s knife, lifted her uniform, and sliced a large hole down starting from her stomach all the way down to where the garter of her skirt was. She tore open the cut further with her bare hands and pulled part of her intestines through the hole. The swirl of soft curly tissue spilled out of her body and slowly descended towards the floor. Sayo gurgled for a few seconds before falling silent for her throat was caked in whatever unwanted fluid became stuck in it. Saya was discontented with her reaction, thinking that her victim had become too numb. Sayo gave no more effort to stay awake and began to slowly slip away. However, Saya saw her half-open eyes and slapped her cheeks to wake her up, wishing to inflict one last act of torment on her. 

"So, how would you like to spend your last moments watching your sister die? Maybe I can show you the art of killing."

A faint gagging sound was all that she could respond with. Saya gave a short laugh before moving over to Hina. "You did well, Hina-chan. But I did better than you this time."

She grabbed the handle of the knife that was still embedded in her body and pulled it out, giving the blade covered in red a lick. Hina was then left to endure the suffering she was in for one full minute while Saya watched Sayo die before the psychopath decided to use her final item, the steel bar. 

“I was going to use this on Sayo to punish her for being stupid, but I think this would be more suited for you.” Saya knelt beside Hina and held the bar up to her face. “All the crying and screaming you did made me think that you were suffering from a mental illness! And guess what’s the perfect treatment for mentally ill people?”

She picked up the bloody hammer and raised it over one end of the bar. “A piece of metal straight through their brain!”

“No… No!” Hina shook violently in a desperate attempt to move away or stand up, but her weakened state prevented her from doing much. Without any further delay, Saya pushed the rod into her left eye socket and hit it with the hammer. The force was sufficient to drive it a few centimeters inside of her but was not enough to completely disable her. The thickness of the rod also caused her eyeball to pop out of its socket.

“Stop… moving!” she shouted striking the tip of the rod a second time, causing Hina to emit a loud, ear-splitting scream. She began to convulse afterward; her body jerked up and down uncontrollably, obviating any chance of her escaping now. Saya stood up and observed the unusual scene. As Hina seizured, the rod wobbled around like a loose motor, creating even more damage to the inside. She had also begun foaming at the mouth. Her fingers twitched rapidly and her hands repeatedly hit themselves against the floor. Saya watched in awe at the grotesque condition of the person lying in front of her and decided not to prolong her suffering any longer.

Finally, with one properly placed hit, the bar forced itself a few more centimeters inside, and after one last shriek from the struggling girl, her erratic movements slowly weakened until her body moved no more. Hina’s lifeless eyes stared up at Saya as she pulled the rod out of the socket, where blood and bits of brain had stuck to the tip.

“Unfortunate…” she mumbled, rolling the girl to her side with her feet. “Just… unfortunate. You seriously did not expect to come out of this room alive, didn’t you? I leave no witnesses.”

Saya stood up straight and placed her hand underneath Sayo’s neck, where she felt that she had already begun to get cold. She must have finally succumbed while she was in the middle of handling Hina.

"Oh well, I wanted to give her a less disappointing death, but this will do."

After wiping the blades of the knives clean and the handles free of fingerprints, and before leaving the room that had begun to reek of blood, Saya looked back one last time at the twins who had suffered a horrible end. Unlike her previous victims, this time she felt absolutely no remorse at all. Not a single feeling of saying sorry had ever surfaced. Murderers for a day become murderers forever. Sayo’s words kept bouncing around in her head. Those words angered her at the same time saddened her. If what she said was true, then there was going to be no more hope of her life returning back to normal afterward. At some point, she was going to be murdering an innocent being again. And one would surely not be doing such for long.

Calmly, Saya walked down the steps, checking her phone to see that it was already six-thirty. It was getting dark, and she still had to help Sana out with the bakery till closing time. Nothing really fazed her until she heard sounds that she never ever wanted to hear. 

Somebody entered through the front door.

Saya did nothing but freeze in place as two adults, one male and one female ran right into her view. After a long day working, Hina and Sayo’s parents had come home to find that there were bloodstains on the window on the second floor. All Saya could think about then was that she was absolutely dead.

“Who are you?” the father asked approaching her, suspicious.

“I-I-I-I-” Saya could not find the words to even begin an answer. “I-I’m one of S-Sayo’s classmates! I-I went over because… because she needed help… w-with something…”

No matter how good of an excuse she tried to make, the large wound on her head and the several red splatters on her uniform and hands just gave it all away. When they put two and two together, the mother shrieked and the father roared.

“What have you done to my daughters?!” he shouted only to see Saya quickly bolt out of the open door. She ran away from the house as fast as she could, realizing that her time was coming to an end. Fate really did want her dead, didn’t it? But no, she was determined to cheat her own destiny. No matter how much of a grand illusion her dreams of making it out of this situation was, she still continued to chase after that sliver of a chance she had. 

Saya never wanted to admit that she was stupid. It was her fault for speaking out loud in a public area. But she insisted to herself that she just could not control her thinking anymore. She possessed overwhelming amounts of self-confidence and felt like she could do anything without repercussions. Her thinking that she was perfect and that nobody could ever touch her caused her downfall. 

The sounds of sirens wailed past her as she hid behind a parked car on the side of the road. She was not safe out in the streets for sure. Going back to the bakery or her house was not an option since the police may have already arrived there, so she needed to find somewhere else to hide, and quick.


End file.
